The Sunday Show
The Sunday Show was a topical talk show featuring Chris Wilkinson in the guise of The Upper Class Maniac. It was broadcast between October 2010 until it's cancellation in July 2011. The show featured a variety of segments, such as "Video Of The Week", "Out & About", and latterly, "Random Review". Initially projected to run for 20 episodes between 17th October 2010 to 27th February 2011, the series was cutback due to time restraints, with the first season airing just 10 episodes running up to 19th December 2010, and a Christmas Special airing on 26th December 2010. The Sunday Show returned again on 27th March 2011, running for six episodes, up to 1st May 2011, and then from 5th June 2011, running up to 24th July 2011, amassing a further 8 episodes. In all, 24 episodes and 1 Christmas Special were made. History The Sunday Show was the final version of what was to be called "The Wilko Show", which followed the same kind of basis, but centered heavily on "rants" about various topics. It's humourous style and lack of general meaning was enough to convince Chris Wilkinson to stop production of the 35 minutes already recorded and cancel the show. In all, three complete episodes were filmed before production stopped, as the producers thought it was "far too comical" and "lacked seriousness". Some clips of the show have been seen on The Sunday Show, but with crudely edited material that was meant to imply that the show had a dirty theme to it. Out of the 35 minutes recorded, only about 15 minutes was properly edited down to an acceptable level. Chris Wilkinson has no intention of releasing the footage. The Wilko Show never featured "The Upper Class Maniac" and early drafts of The Sunday Show were revealed to include "The Upper Class Snobby Maniac", but the name was eventually shortened. Ideas for the series included ITV's "Paul O'Grady Live", a real-life chat show airing at the time. One notable aspect of The Wilko Show had that The Sunday Show didn't have was a special guest segment, in which Chris Wilkinson interviewed a guest about their work for YouTube and their own hobbies, such as music. List Of Episodes See List Of The Sunday Show Episodes Segments Segments played a major part in the humour of The Sunday Show, although in the first five episodes of the first season, the format didn't have segments and was just one long talk segment. The Sunday Show Specials, prevalent in the final seasons, combined video footage and pictures depicting various tourist attractions in the area. Some of the most common are listed below: *The News (All Seasons) *Musical Interlude (All Seasons) *Bonzo's Brain Teaser (Season 1 & 2) *Tip Of The Week (Season 1) *The Illness Report (Season 1) *Out & About (Season 1) *Video Of The Week (Seasons 2 & 3) *Joke Of The Week (Season 2 & 3) *The Sunday Show Specials (Season 2 & 3) *Audio Edits (Season 2 & 3) *Fantastic Story (Season 2) *The Greenhouse Report (Season 3) *Sketch (Season 3) *Random Review (Season 3) Health & Appearances After the first season, around the time of the Christmas Special, Wilkinson experienced the first signs of depression (which was unknown at the time) due to stress and other factors. As a result, he was unable to complete the remaining 10 episodes. Consequently, he cancelled the show without prior warning and produced little other videos until late February 2011. After surpassing two more cancellations, and the brief break Chris took when important GCSE exams were taken in May, The Sunday Show ended in late July 2011.﻿ Chris had appeared in person for nearly all episodes, however, during the third season, it became noticeable that his appearances were greatly reduced. During the final few episodes, he rarely made any appearances at all, and used other segments to fill in for his absence. Chris has stated that a bad course of hay fever during 2011 was an attribute to the limited appearances. Future Plans Chris retired his incarnation of "The Upper Class Maniac" after 24th July 2011. The Sunday Show was followed by the extremely short-lived ChrisCam in October 2011, which is the last chat-related show featuring Chris Wilkinson. In October 2013, a pilot episode for The New Sunday Show was produced. This version did not feature the Upper Class Maniac and was to be broadcast on 27th October 2013 for the five year anniversary of Chrizman on YouTube. The segments that were featured included Voice Impressions, Halloween Tips, Musical Interlude, American Advertisement, Joke Of The Week and Safety Information Film. The pilot script was finished on 15th October 2013, and recording took place on 19th October 2013. The format for The New Sunday Show was unpopular with the producers, since it was not revised sufficiently to resolve the grievances of the earlier incarnation. It is unlikely that the show will ever return now that it has been revised multiple times with no avail.